


Prank Gone Wrong (JELSA oneshot)

by melantha123



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Love/Hate, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melantha123/pseuds/melantha123
Summary: Jack pulls a prank to Bunnymund but instead the new girl of the school, Elsa, is the victim.Will he be forgiven?
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: Jelsa Fanfiction





	Prank Gone Wrong (JELSA oneshot)

“Here’s your ice mate,” Aster says, handing over a bag filled with ice cubes. The moisture was running over the surface as cold trails of water.

“Thanks,” Jack hummed and took the bag from him.

He pressed it on his burning cheek. His cheek was stinging the way that he thought that someone was poking needles on him. It had swollen from the hit, this was the first time a girl had touched his face and this was far from the touch he wished to feel.

“Haha, I can’t believe that a girl slapped you,” Aster finally laughed while watching his friend pouting and holding the ice bag on his burning hot cheek. 

Jack gave a glare to his friend and placed the ice bag on the table.

“Stop laughing, this isn’t funny!” He groaned but suddenly a flash made him blink.

Aster had just taken a picture of him, “Geez you have a handprint on your cheek.”

  
  


“Stop! If you had come like we agreed this wouldn’t have happened,” Jack huffed and rubbed his cheek that felt numb after being cooled down.

“If I had come I would be soaking wet and it wouldn’t be good for my Elvis haircut,” Aster hummed and touched his silver colored hair.

“Honestly...it looks stupid,” Jack huffed and rolled his eyes.

“How about that white hair then? Gramps?” Aster said and raised his eyebrow.

They were both getting mad at each other as usual. Then Toothiana walked inside the classroom.

“Why is there a puddle in the middle of the doorway?” She asked while coming to sit on an empty desk.

“Jack told me that he had some after class business and he tried to prank me with the old water bucket over the door,” Aster snickered and Jack went all gloomy.

“Oh, but you aren’t wet and what on earth happened to his face?” Toothiana blinked and reached to touch Jack’s cheek but he simply stood up.

“It fell on that new girl,” he mumbled and sat on the window still, looking out from the window.

“Oh,” Toothiana hummed and bit her lip.

“She slapped him just when I got here...haha...she was soaked,” Aster laughed like crazy.

“Shut up Bunny,” Jack groaned and stormed out from the classroom. He left the two alone and just went to buy a soda.

He decided to go with a cream soda and he paid for it. The machine jammed as usual so he gave it a good punch to side and a kick to other side. The drink then fell down and he bent down to grab it.   
  
For a moment he held the cold can against his cheek and then he headed to staircase. The school day had ended and he was finally heading home. He send a text to the group chat of him and few of his buddies, to tell them that he already left.   
  
He popped the can open and listened to the pleasant shizzle which it made. He took a sip from it and tasted the creamy vanilla soda. A sigh escaped from him and he was just about to walk ahead when he heard some sniffing from his right.

When he looked at the direction, he saw the platinum blonde new girl sitting on a bench, soaking wet and trying to dry off her books with her jacket. For a moment he was just going to walk away but he couldn’t let it be. He walked forward, saw how the girl wiped a tear away.

  
  


Elsa had been crying silently. Her new books were dripping wet thanks to that idiot’s prank when she just returned to classroom to fetch her jacket. A bucket, filled with ice water, had dropped on her on the second when she opened the door. And he just laughed, laughed to his heart's content.

But at least she had managed to slap him before going to grab her jacket and rushing out from the classroom. It was chilly though since it was late Autumn but saving her books was much more important so she kept wiping her books.

Suddenly something warm was wrapped around her. She dropped down her jacket to rest on her math book as her hands grasped a hold of a blue zipper hoodie. A moment before her head being covered with a hood, she saw a glimpse of blue eyes.

“Sorry,” a male voice mumbled and she felt anxious when the boy took her hand and placed a can in her hands.

“For real, it was a prank for my friend. I didn’t know that you would walk in,” he hummed and pat her head.

She felt warm with the hoodie of his resting on her shoulders. It was way too big for her but it wrapped around her nicely.

“That was not a nice thing to do, not even for a friend… besides why would you want to do something like that anyway?” Elsa asked and lifted her head up to stare at this boy fiercely.

Jack startled, no one had ever glared at him this much - well except for Aster. He ruffled his hair and looked away sheepishly. He took a seat next to her.

“Eh, it seemed like a good idea?” He wondered, not thinking clearly.

“Well no wonder because you don’t seem that smart to me,” Elsa said, clicking her tongue in annoyance. 

“H-hey… no need to be so direct. Umm… name is Jack...what’s yours?” He asked, trying to change the topic.

Elsa just narrowed her eyes at him. Then she glanced at the opened can.

“This is not poisoned...is it?” She asked and squeezed it in her hands. Oh did she want to throw the contents on him. But she kept her cool.

“Mmm… you’re Elsa . I remember when you introduced yourself in the beginning of English class,” he suddenly said, “don’t worry. It’s just regular cream soda.”

She blinked a few times. This guy, he had slept through most of the classes today, well that was what she thought anyway. And yet, he knew her name.

“What? Why do you look so surprised?” Jack laughed and pushed her with his side.

“I thought that you weren’t following at class. You seem like a--.”

“Troublemaker?” Jack finished what she was going to say.

“Exactly,” Elsa announced victoriously. 

For her surprise he just laughed and pet her head. His laughter was kind. Was it this kind when the water hit her? She was totally lost.

Without thinking much she lift the can on her lips and took a sip. The soda was delicious. Then she took another sip and glanced at him. He was looking away, to some students who were kicking a ball nearby. She noticed a red mark on his cheek, it matched exactly to her hand.

She was about to wipe his bangs away to see the mark better but then he turned to look towards her again. He blinked when their eyes met, her fingertips had brushed over his skin giving them both some good shivers. She had pulled her hand away though.

“I’m sorry,” Elsa sighed and took another sip from the can.

Then she remembered something. The can had been open when he gave it to her.

“You haven’t drank from this? Have you?” She wondered and felt her heart pounding anxiously.

“Oh, I took a sip but there was still plenty left and umm.. I can get you more if you want to?” Jack mumbled and thought that she wanted more.

“No!” Elsa said and slapped his arm. Then she gasped, covering her mouth, “I did it again.”

She was flustered from the fact that she drank from the same can as he did. And pretty much surprised that she had hit someone twice today. 

“I’m...sorry,” she whispered and glanced at his bare arm. There was no mark on it, thankfully she didn’t hit him so hard as before.

“Haha, it’s fine. I guess I deserved it? But how about--,” he grinned and took a hold of her wrist, lifting her hand up.

He clapped their hands together in a high five,” --We do it like this next time?”

She blushed and pulled her hand away. He saw her nodding her head quickly and pulling his hoodie better around herself.

“I suggest you go home. I’ll take these-” he said while getting up and suddenly picking up her books and bag.

“Those are mine!” Elsa huffed and tried to take her bag away from his hands. The hood dropped from her head and revealed her hair which was now on a loose french braid.

Jack snickered and hopped back. Thanks to being a basketball player he was light on his feet. 

“Aaaand--” Jack cheered while dodging the girl and writing down something on a note after ripping out a page from her notebook and taking a pen from her bag.

“--this is mine!” 

She paused their cat and mouse game. He was holding a piece of paper in front of her face with a number on it. 

“Add me on Whatsapp. We’re gonna do your homework by video call AFTER I have dried each page of your books,” he smiled and rubbed his neck after Elsa took the not.

“What…” Elsa exhaled and read the number.

When she looked up she saw him running off. With her books.

“HEY!” She shouted but he just waved his hand.

She felt a bit annoyed but when she sat down she took her phone from her jacket and added him. Just in case. After all, he had her school books. 

In the evening they kept texting each other and he had indeed dried her books, page by page with a hairdryer that he borrowed from his sister. He even made her homework based on her replies when they had video call.

And at 11pm they wished each other good night. They would meet up 30 minutes before the classes at the school yard.

The air was so cool that one's breathing made steam. Jack was waiting with two bags over his shoulder and kicking some pebbles with his foot. Then he heard some steps behind him and he turned around, waving his hand.

“You really kept your promise… surprising,” Elsa hummed and took the bag from his hands. She glanced at his bare arms before handing him a plastic bag.   
  
“Oh? What’s this?” He asked and opened up the plastic bag.

“I washed it and let it dry for you. You should at least wear a long sleeve in Autumn.” Elsa said and placed her bag over her shoulder.

Jack pulled out his zipper hoodie and put it on. He zipped it up and a pleasant smell of fabric softener with hints of flower filled his nose. Without noticing it clearly, he pinched the fabric and pulled the hoodie up, covering his nose.

“Thanks,” he mumbled and blushed under his hoodie. 

“You’re welcome!” She smiled and turned around.

She rushed to her class, leaving Jack behind. However at classroom he sat behind her on his seat. Their first class was English.

When she opened up her homework and her notebook she really found that he had filled out them like she had told him to. His handwriting was a bit clumsy but it made her smile. After all he had put his effort to it.   
  
When she changed the page of her notebook she paused. Her heart almost jumped out from her chest when she saw that this was not part of her homework. And how did she know it? 

It was a letter, addressed to her. 

She glanced at the teacher and then began reading when the teacher began telling about something that she read a week ago.

_ Hey. _

_ I am really bad at writing letters but well, I guess I am worse with doing a serious conversation. So I decided to write because I can always erase the things I shouldn’t probably say. Does that make sense? _

_ Anyway, I’m really… I mean REALLY sorry for that water bucket incident. Second of all, you looked hilarious! Though, I shouldn’t have laughed but -- hey won’t erase this part because I am a Jackass.  _

_ Yup I just made a pun of myself in a letter… stupid, huh? _

_ Also that was not the reason why I decided to write. It’s like 1am now? Yup, I am a night owl which is also stupid because I sleep during class and then I just read through the night about stuff that I missed at class. Practically I made myself a night owl.  _

_ Look at the next page. I put a picture in there. Perhaps then you understand why I wrote this letter. _

_ Do you stop believing in the sun when the clouds block it out? _

_ Jack. _

  
  


She frowned when the last sentence was so familiar. Then she turned the page and her eyes widened. There was a picture from a certain Summer Camp called Ahtohallan. She knew that place very well since she had been there couple summers ago.

It was a picture of the people she had spent that summer with. She knew them all… Astrid, Hiccup… and… Her eyes widened and she almost dropped the picture from her hands. 

That boy in the picture, right next to her and forcing her to smile by holding her cheeks up. That brownhaired boy. She took a hasty glance over her shoulder, towards the guy with snow white hair who was fast asleep on his desk. 

She turned around quickly, just in time before teacher would have noticed. 

_ Frost. Frost…  _

The nickname rings inside her head, that's what they called the prankster of their group. Because he loved winter. And she had become close with that boy during the summer. They had made a promise to email each other afterwards and she gave him her number. However she never received a single email from him.

Now her hands were shaking when she turned the picture around.

_ I did not hear your name at that English class. I knew you. _

_ I always liked you, Elsa. _

_ Frost. _

She felt like her cheeks were on fire, her anxiousness grew to a great limit. Rest of the class was hopeless, she couldn’t concentrate at all.

When the class was over she remained on her seat. The teacher left and the whole classroom and she just sat there, holding the notebook in her hands. She could hear this constant tapping sound behind her.

The last person stepped out from the door and she turned around immediately, only to meet at the terrified eyes of a guy.

“You didn’t send any email,” she said immediately and felt frustrated.

“I know. Mom washed my hoodie and your address got all ruined,” he said and stuffed his hands inside his hoodies pockets anxiously. He felt like sinking to his chair and he slowly pulled his hood over his head.

Her lips formed a narrow line as she frowned. “What happened to your hair? Eyes?” 

“Puberty?” Jack chuckled, “Or old age...I dunno. Hey… I can change it back if you don’t like it.”

He startled when she gave him a glare and stood up, her seat scratching the floor loudly. He saw her french braid swaying as she was walking away. He almost tripped to his chair as he hurried after her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

“H-hey! Sorry! I always mess things up! Even when I really don’t want to---.” he said and quieted down as she turned away to look at him.

Her face.

It was so teary eyed and pink. And that blew him by surprise, striking a mental blow that made him stumble on his feet. He was done for. Finished. His heart crushed to pieces when he realized that he had just lost the girl again.

“Shut up!” She snapped and reached her hand towards him and immediately he turned his cheek towards her, closing his eyes for another blow.

Instead of a blow, he felt a pull. Her tiny fingers had a firm grasp of her hoodie’s collar and pulled him down. Instead of a hard slap against his cheek, he felt something warm, soft and moist against his lips.

She grabbed a hold from the edges of his hood next and held him still as she kissed him. When he relaxed, she felt relieved that she didn’t have to take the lead any longer. His arms wrapped around her as their kiss deepened. 

Those young lips moved against each other in perfect sync, not parting even for a moment as they both just decided to hold their breath to let this moment continue as long as possible. Their first kiss was something that they would remember forever, all that slight, exploring movement, the feeling of holding each other and that salty but sweet taste.

When they finally parted for air, he pressed his forehead against hers. His arms dropped down and she moved her hands to his and his slender fingers laced up with hers.

“No… Frost...Jack, I’ll always believe in you because I like you too.”

She whispered and smiled through her tears of happiness, when she heard his heartwarming chuckle.

  
  
  
  



End file.
